


Champagne Bubbles

by veronicasalanderblack



Series: Marriage Is The Tomb Of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Hopes (Kodaline) + Careless Whisper (George Michael) = cái này. Fic Việt nha bà con.<br/>Sequel của "When He Came"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Còn nữa. Hết.

Từ khi Tom giật lấy cổ áo Harry và khóa môi cậu vào dạ tiệc Năm mới ở công ty (về cơ bản là công ty của ba James và chú Sirius, nhưng Harry giờ đã bị tước quyền thừa kế và chú Sirius tuyên bố tuyệt giao với ba nó sau khi mẹ Lily mất), Harry chỉ nổi điên, thực sự nổi điên với gã hai lần.  
Lần đầu tiên là vào sinh nhật 17, ngay khi nó dọn về ở chung với Tom. Sau chừng hai ngày lăn lộn trên giường, trên sàn nhà, trên gác xép, trên thành bể bơi và cả một lần nhanh gọn trong phòng tắm; Harry phát ớn (và phát cuồng, dĩ nhiên) mỗi khi Tom nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt cún con phiên bản “chúng ta làm tình được không?”.  
Cho nên, với tất cả niềm tự hào của một thằng có nhiều bạn bè, Harry lủi mất. 2 tuần.  
Cedric Diggory ném cho cậu cái nhìn “lần này thôi nha Potter” nổi tiếng trước khi lùa Harry vào phòng khách, tuyên bố rằng nó có thể ở lại đến khi nào tùy ý, nhưng đừng đụng vô đám Twinkies trong tủ lạnh.  
“Cái đấy của tôi, bồ tèo ạ. Cậu đi ăn Kitkat hay cái gì đấy sống qua ngày đi. À, Luna có gọi đấy?”  
Harry cắm mặt lên ghế sô pha cả tuần, chỉ lết ra khỏi nhà để đi học và làm thêm tại quán cà phê (bác Molly) kiêm tiệm cây cảnh (Neville) kiêm quán trà bói bài (Luna) kiêm tiệm giỡn (cặp sinh đôi Fred và George). Ngay khi nó vừa ngóng cổ vào nhà bếp, Luna đã chộp lấy tay Harry, tròng lên đầu nó một cái tạp dề đỏ và xùa nó vào bếp.  
“Bác Molly,”, cô bé mơ màng nói, “anh ấy sẽ giúp bác một tay. Harry làm bánh ngon lắm.”  
Harry trợn hết cả mắt mũi. Cậu chưa từng làm bánh cho ai ngoài mẹ Lily, đó coi như là bí mật lớn nhất mà thằng nhóc mắt xanh giữ rịt trong người. Thế quái nào….  
Luna Lovegood, Harry thở dài, ngoan ngoãn theo chân Molly vào bếp. Cô bé biết tất cả. Nó hơi ghê ghê như mấy bà đồng trên TV vậy.  
Vậy là Harry bị đè gí ở bếp với mấy bao bột, đường, bơ và đủ thứ hương liệu. Cậu nhào bột, đập trứng, làm đủ loại bánh ngọt, sandwich và những cái baguette bé tý thơm sực mùi mè rang khiến khách hàng ca ngợi mãi không thôi. Ron gọi khoảng thời gian đó như “Thời Hoàng Kim của Gryffindor” (tên tiệm cà phê/cây cảnh/trà/bói bài/tiệm giỡn của bọn họ vẫn luôn là điều bí ẩn).  
Cho đến một ngày, Tom lẻn được vào bếp.  
“Anh xin lỗi.”, Tom khàn khàn. Có Chúa mới biết gã phải lăng quăng chạy khắp thành phố tìm cậu khổ như thế nào, nhất là khi hết ¾ dân số sẵn sàng bảo vệ sư trong trắng (đã mất) của Harry James Potter.  
Miệng Harry há rồi rồi khép lại. Cậu sắp sửa co giò lên mà đào thoát bằng cửa sau, nhưng Molly – cầu trời phật phù hộ cho tấm lòng bác ái của bác – đã dúi vào tay Tom một rổ rau củ, yêu cầu gã thái chúng thành “những miếng giấy, phải Riddle, giấy đấy”. Suốt hai tiếng đồng hồ nhìn Tom tỉ mỉ thái cà rốt vẫn luôn là kỷ niệm khó quên của Harry, khi nó loay hoay trang trí cho mấy cái macaron mật ong.  
Mãi đến khi bác Molly giơ miếng cà rôt mỏng tanh như một miếng kính màu Harry vẫn thường thấy ở nhà thờ (bởi vì gã là kẻ ưa hoàn hảo khó ưa nhất trong đời cậu), Tom mới được phép kéo tay Harry ra về.  
Dĩ nhiên, thằng nhóc cau mày, đạp chân Tom rồi đùng đùng lái xe về căn hộ của họ. Phải đến 3 tuần sau Tom mới nắm tay Harry, thêm 2 ngày nữa để họ hôn nhau và Harry lại thương xót cho cái hông tội nghiệp sau một tháng.  
Nhưng quả thật, làm người chứ có phải búp bê đâu. Làm tình với Tom giống như nhảy thẳng vào một cơn lốc, mà Harry thì chỉ là một cái lá khô. Hoặc giống như khi cậu chạy cả ngày trong Rừng Cấm, cuối cùng mới lao thẳng xuống vách đá mà bơi mê mải trong hồ. Linh hồn Tom vừa khít với linh hồn Harry – nếu gã là sói thì Harry cũng hẳn là sói, bởi họ vờn nhau, châm biếm và thách thức nhau, để rồi liếm láp vết thương cùng nhau, và cùng đi ngủ chỉ khi tay Tom lồng vào tay Harry thật chặt.  
Sói kết bạn đời chỉ một lần. 'Những con nào làm trái với điều ấy', Harry nghĩ, 'chỉ là chó mà thôi'.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lần thứ hai Harry nổi điên với Tom, cậu ném nguyên một lọ hoa vào đầu gã. May mà cái lọ không vỡ, đầu Tom vẫn còn nguyên vẹn đi.  
Thằng nhóc mắt xanh vừa lết xác từ buổi tập bóng đá về đã đụng ngay giáo sư Trelawney. Dĩ nhiên, mụ già đó không thể nào buông tha đứa học sinh giỏi nhất trong lớp bả (mà không biết là Tom phải cố gắng nhồi nhét hết lý thuyết vào đầu Harry trước mỗi lần cậu có bài kiểm tra). Đến 6 giờ tối, sau khi ních đầy 1 bụng trà và bánh quy nho khô, Harry vừa đặt chân ra khỏi cửa đã đụng ngay vào Malfoy cùng lũ bè đảng của nó. Cả đám suýt đánh nhau, nhưng một đàn anh năm hai vô tình thấy và cũng vô tình gọi ngay lão Snape – giáo sư Hóa cao cấp của bọn họ - đến giải vây.  
Lúc Harry về đến nhà, vứt cặp lên bàn và mở điện thoại, Hermione đã gửi cho nó mẩu tin về đám cưới giữa Hepzibah Smith, con gái nhà sưu tầm đồ cổ lớn nhất nước Anh, với Tom Marvolo Riddle, người vô tình là kẻ ôm Harry ngủ mỗi đêm.  
Dĩ nhiên, khi Tom vừa mở cửa, Harry lẳng ngay cái lọ hoa ưa thích của mẹ Lily vào đầu gã. Rồi hét vào gối. Rồi khóa mình vào phòng tắm. Rồi tắt điện thoại. Dĩ nhiên là không cần theo thứ tự đấy.  
Harry luôn biết chuyện này sẽ xảy ra, rằng mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Tom rất không lành mạnh. Hermione nói thế, Luna nói thế, Cedric gật đầu và Sirius nhìn nó với vẻ mặt buồn hơn cả đưa đám. Đến cả chú Remus cũng không khỏi lắc đầu mỗi khi Harry nhắc đến gã. Còn mẹ Lily…  
Tim Harry thắt lại. Mẹ là người hiểu cậu nhất, kể cả khi ba James đá Harry ra khỏi nhà, Lily Potter vẫn luôn ủng hộ con trai mình. Mẹ gói toàn bộ quần áo và sách vợ của Harry, lái xe một mạch đến nhà Tom và ở lại những 1 tuần để chăm sóc cậu. Ngay đến khi bệnh ung thư giam bà trên giường, Lily vẫn đặt tay Harry vào bàn tay mở rộng của Tom, với cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý của một người sắp chết.  
Mẹ chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ sự lựa chọn của Harry, và cậu cũng vậy. Ngay cả khi Tom bẻ khóa chui vào nhà tắm, nhạ nhàng ôm cậu về giường, Harry vẫn không một lần trách móc.  
Cậu yêu Tom. Kể cả khi gã phải rời đi vào ngày hôm sau để đi thử váy cưới cùng Hepzibah, Harry vẫn yêu gã. Kể cả khi gã không đến xem cậu đá giải cho trường để mua hoa tặng Hepzibah khi cô ta từ Maine trở về, Harry vẫn yêu gã. Kể cả khi Hepzibah phát hiện chuyện của họ và gào rít lên trước mặt James Potter khiến ông ta cấm Harry đến thăm mộ mẹ Lily, Harry vẫn nhất mực yêu Tom  
Kể cả khi Tom muốn cậu đến dự đám cưới, Harry vẫn mỉm cười đồng ý.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Nói thế nào nhỉ?  
Kinh dị, Harry rùng mình, khéo léo né một cái bình sứ Trung Hoa đặt chễm chệ ngay đầu cầu thang. Gia tộc Smith vẫn luôn thế, khoe của và hợm hĩnh cười rung mấy cái cằm núng nính mỡ giống hệt nhau. Cô dâu Hepzibah là một người phụ nữ gần 40 tuổi, mặc váy cưới màu ngọc trai với ti tỷ thứ ren và họa tiết trải dài trên tay và vòng hai phì nộn. ‘Trông bả như cái bánh kem bị chảy’, Cedric thì thầm, miệng kéo thành nụ cười lịch sự khi Harry cắn môi cố nén cười. Từ khóe mắt, cậu thấy Daphne Greengrass gật đầu chào, chóp mũi nhăn lại trước tấm thảm Ba Tư màu mè treo trên tường. Khắp nơi đều là đồ cổ từ phương Đông đến Tây: những cái bình gốm vẽ men, thảm dệt; mấy bức phù điêu mà Harry chắc chắn gia chủ còn chả hiểu quái gì về điển tích khắc trên đó, những chuỗi vòng cổ bằng đồng và ngọc trai trong tủ kính, mấy thanh gươm rỉ sét được trưng bày trên những kệ, vô số tượng đá vô hồn cùng với những dải lụa tơ tằm treo phất phơ từ trần nhà đổ xuống… Cedric giả nôn khan trước bức chân dung Hepzibah nằm nghiêng trên sô pha, và Harry khoái chí phì cười. Một lát sau, Blaise Zabini trờ đến, chuyền cho hai thằng một lọ whiskey nhỏ “để bình tĩnh, tao vừa thấy bức tượng mẹ cô dâu khỏa thân” và Greengrass nhập hội, hoa tai đong đưa nhè nhẹ khi cả đám túm tụm vào chỗ ngồi. Buổi lễ sắp bắt đầu.  
Bỗng dưng, bụng Harry quặn lên khi mắt nó chạm vào Tom. Bao nhiêu công sức để cậu bình tĩnh và thư giãn (với công của Zabini khi chuốc nó mấy ngụm rượu) tan thành hơi khói khi Tom bắt gặp ánh mắt của cậu. Gã trong nóng bỏng không chịu được, với bộ tux đen và mái tóc gọn gàng, mắt xanh xám hơi rũ xuống như lo lắng. Cedric siết lấy tay Harry khi cậu thả ra một tiếng nấc nhỏ, và Harry hít sâu, nở nụ cười tươi nhất có thể về phía Tom. Cậu vẫn tiếp tục nhìn khi Hepzibah thẹn thùng trao nhẫn cho Tom, và cha xứ tuyên bố họ đã là vợ chồng. Chai champagne đầu tiên được mở; tim Harry cũng vỡ tan như những bọt rượu vàng kim lấp lánh trong ráng chiều.  
‘Em yêu anh’, Harry thì thầm vào không khí, trước khi âm nhạc nuốt trôi tiếng cậu.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Anh ấy không yêu mày đâu.”, Hepzibah Riddle cười ngọt ngào. Harry giấu một tràng chửi rủa sau ly cà phê.  
Cô ả truy đuổi Harry đến tận quán Gryffindor, phàn nàn rằng bánh mì quá cứng đến mức Molly đành phải dẫn ả vào gặp cậu. Ngay khi vừa ngồi xuống, Hepzibah đã không ngần ngại sỉ nhục Harry, mặc cho bộ ngực nhão nhoét của ả sắp sửa đập lên đám bột mì của cậu.  
Harry gật gù. “Tom Riddle là chồng cô, tôi biết.”  
“Vậy thì mày còn đeo bám anh ấy làm gì, đồ điếm?”, Hepzibah phun phì phì, cằm rung rung, “Tao không nghĩ nhà Potter lại có đứa bần tiện như mày. Nói coi,mày muốn bao nhiêu tiền để biến khỏi chồng tao?”  
Harry thở dài. Cúi người xuống, cậu bắt chước tư thế đe dọa của lão Snape khi lão hù bọn năm nhất trong trường đại học.  
“Bà Riddle,”, cậu nhả từng chữ, “tôi khuyên bà nên về. Chuyện của tôi và chồng bà không liên quan gì đến bà hết, và nếu như có, tôi nghĩ bà nên nói chuyện thẳng với ông Riddle.”  
“Đồ bẩn thỉu…”  
“Nói trắng ra, sao bà không ly dị chồng bà đi?”, Harry mỉm cười lạnh lùng, “Chừng nào tôi còn ở đây, chắc bà phải lo nhiều lắm nhỉ? Xem nào, mhhm, chồng bà cũng ngon lành đó chớ? Tôi nghe nói cô Bell đang tán tỉnh chồng bà, thưa bà Riddle.”  
Ngừng lại một chút, Harry lơ đãng gãi đầu. “Bà phải chứng tỏ là vợ anh ấy, bà Riddle. Hnàh động của bà hôm nay hạ thấp tự tôn bà quá rồi – chẳng nhẽ bà không khá hơn những người phụ nữ quỵ lụy trên TV hay sao?”, cậu khúc khích.  
“Bà tuyệt vọng thế nhỉ, Hepzibah?”  
‘Chát’.  
Má Harry cháy rát lên. Cậu ngả đầu cười, mắt hấp háy xanh khi Hepzibah Riddle đùng đùng ra khỏi quán. Harry ngồi bệt xuống sàn bếp, đầu gục lên tay, mặc kệ cho bột mì bay đầy lên tóc. Cậu cười, cười đến thê lương, nhưng không hề chảy nước mắt.  
Tối hôm ấy, khi Tom gọi điện, Harry chỉ lao vào miêu tả cuộc sống đại học kinh khủng, với một bàn tay áp đá trên mặt.  
Hepzibah Riddle không đến làm phiền cậu lần nào nữa.  
Cứ cách tuần, Tom lại đến nhà bọn họ (gã từ chối gọi tòa biệt thự xa xỉ của cha gã là nhà). Lần nào cũng thế, Harry sẽ nấu bữa tối, tắm rửa và chăm sóc Tom. Họ làm tình, dĩ nhiên, để rồi sáng hôm sau gã lại lái xe đi, trên người còn thơm mùi dầu gội của Harry.  
Cho đến khi gã phóng hỏa công ty của cha gã, khiến Thomas Riddle đột quỵ chết ngay khi được báo tin. Tom thiêu hủy toàn bộ hợp đồng lao động, rồi từ đống tro tàn, gã xây nên đế chế buôn bán vũ khí riêng của mình. Gã cuỗm Malfoy khỏi công việc đầu tư nhà đất chán nẫu ruột, giật lấy thiên tài hóa học Severus Snape (Harry phát phiền trước cái tin này, Tom cứ làm như Snape chưa đủ căng thẳng để đổ lên đầu học sinh hay sao….). Tom thuyết phục nhà Lestrange gia nhập vào công ty hắn – bọn họ sở hữu kiến thức hàng đầu về sản xuất súng và dao chiến; rồi bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, Narcissa Malfoy liên lạc được với chú Sirius để thương lượng. Cha đỡ đầu của Harru nhe răng, lập tức ôm Harry và Remus đi ăn chơi “mừng ngày có việc làm tử tế”. Trông chú ấy khoái tỷ hết sức, cho đến khi đơn hàng đầu tiên nhập đến và Narcissa giam chân Sirius cả ngày trong phòng để điền mã vạch. Cứ biết là không vui đi.  
Vụ lùm xùm ấy vừa lắng, Tom tuyên bố phá sản. Gã đi làm thuê cho một công ty văn phòng phẩm với đồng lương dưới cả còm cõi. Cô vợ mới của gã tức uất lên, nhưng vẫn cắm chặt lấy Tom không rời. Harry chỉ cười khẩy khi cô ả cong cớn hếch mặt với cậu khi họ gặp nhau ở một bữa tiệc nhà Black (cậu vẫn chưa hiểu sao Sirius lại mời ả), rồi lảo đảo úp mặt lên giường mà ngủ, với tay Tom lùa qua tóc cậu đều đặn như nhịp tim.  
Nói cách khác, sống lưng Harry vẫn lạnh toát khi đời Tom càng ngày càng xuống dốc. Nhưng đèn trong thư viện nhà họ luôn sáng mỗi khi Malfoy và Snape đến, và má Tom gầy sọm lại, tương phản rõ rệt với tia sáng bỡn cợt trong mắt gã. Harry lờ mờ đoán cái vẻ thanh niên nghèo của Tom chỉ là vỏ bọc, thế nhưng, sao gã còn ở với Hepzibah mà vẫn qua lại với cậu?  
‘Chịu’, Harry lắc đầu quầy quậy, ‘Anh ta bị khổ dâm, chắc thế….’

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tom mê mẩn lũ sói. Trên đầu giường Harry còn một con sói bông màu xám gã mua tặng nhân kỷ niệm 3 tháng quen nhau. Gã làm tình cũng như sói – tàn bạo và đầy khao khát, thách thức Harry chống đối lại và kiên quyết đàn áp cậu. Gã gần như ám ảnh với lý thuyết về bạn đời của loài sói, nên ngay lúc này đây, khi hông Tom áp sát đùi Harry, khi đầu cậu ngửa ra trong tiếng hét câm lặng, răng Tom cắm ngập vào cổ cậu.  
“Chết tiệt thật Tom.”  
Harry rên lên, gót chân thúc vào lưng gã khi Tom phóng thích trong cậu. Lưỡi Tom âm ấm liếm trên vết thương, hông gã giật nhẹ khi Harry ưỡn cong người, vết răng gã lấp loáng nước bọt, mồ hôi và máu. Tom rừ rừ kêu đầy thỏa mãn, cuộn tròn Harry trong ổ chăn trước khi quăng một cánh tay qua eo cậu. Đồng hồ chỉ 3 giờ 28 phút sáng.  
“Mmhh…”, gã dụi dụi lên tóc cậu, “Em thơm quá.”  
“Thì mới từ phòng tắm ra đó thôi.”, Harry càu nhàu, đan tay họ vào nhau.  
“Hỗn nào.”  
“Đồ già khọm.”  
Tom chống tay lật người qua, đè Harry xuống giường và cù hai bên sườn khiến cậu ré lên, co chân đạp vào bụng Tom.  
“Yêu em.”, gã nói, miệng mút nhẹ vết cắn khiến đầu Harry quay cuồng. Đáp lại, tay cậu cào lên hông Tom – một đường thẳng dài đầy giận dữ.  
Harry vùi mặt vào gối sau khi Tom rời nhà, hít từng ngụm lớn không khí. Và mỉm cười, vì Hepzibah luôn biết rằng Tom là của cậu. Sói đánh dấu bằng mùi hương, và những vết cắn trên cổ.  
Dấu cào của Harry chỉ làm mọi thứ thêm nhộn nhịp mà thôi.  
“Anh về rồi à?”  
Hepzibah đứng tựa vào cầu thang, tay vặn xoắn khăn mùi soa. Ả có thể ngửi thấy mùi dầu gội của thằng nhãi mắt xanh trên người Tom khi ôm chồng mình, nhưng ả ngậm chặt miệng lại. Không nên chọc giận Tom.  
“Chào em,”, đuôi mắt Tom nheo lại khi gã cười. Hepzibah thở phào nhẹ nhõm, dìu Tom về phòng. Ả xoay nhẫn cưới trong tay, cặp môi dày vẽ nên một nụ cười độc địa.  
‘Ôi dào’, Hepzibah Riddle lẩm bẩm, ‘Tom vẫn là chồng mình, dù đau ốm hay bệnh tật, dù nghèo đói hay giàu sang.’  
Ở dưới vòi sen, Tom ấn lên vết cào của Harry. Mắt gã nhắm nghiền.

“Cho đến khi cái chết chia lìa đôi lứa.”


End file.
